wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Tails
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy (debut) *Widget (debut) *Walden (debut) Other characters *Kooky Kid (debut) *Birdie Bird (debut) *Children (debut) Places *Widget's Workshop (debut) *Walden's House (debut) Summary Nobody wants to play with Wubbzy because of his kooky tail and decides to see his friends for help. Recap ﻿Wubbzy is at the playground and asks several other children if they would enjoy playing Kickety-Kickball with him. They all disagree to play with Wubbzy as they are disturbed by his "kooky" tail. Wubbzy goes to Widget's workshop to ask Widget if she wants to play with him. She refuses as she finishes working on a robotic chicken, the Robo-Cluck 3000. Wubbzy asks what the large machine is, which are the robot's controls, and Widget tells him to be careful. Wubbzy tells her he won't touch anything and accidentally throws the switch with his tail, causing the robotic chicken to start shooting eggs out of its mouth and run off. After apologizing, he asks if she could change his tail. Widget tells Wubbzy that she can fix anything, even his tail. She builds the Tail-O-Tronic 3000, a machine that will change whatever tail enters it. Wubbzy hops on to a conveyor belt and enters the machine. His tail is given many different styles but Wubbzy does not like any of the new tails. With the Robo-Cluck still out of control, Wubbzy and Widget go to Walden's house. They tell him about Wubbzy's tail being too "kooky", and no one will play with him because of it. Walden tells him that being different isn't a bad thing, and shows him many "kooky" things that fish, animals, and dinosaurs have. Wubbzy's tail still didn't make him feel special. Widget's robotic chicken busts through the wall and starts shooting eggs everywhere. Walden is worried that it could destroy his dinosaur bones. Widget needs her wiggle wrench to stop it, but she left if in the workshop. Wubbzy uses his tail to not only jump onto the robot, but also shape it like a wiggle wrench. She says that twisting the red thruster bolt will cause it to stop. She corrects herself and tells him that she meant the blue one. She then unsurely tells him that it's the red one. Wubbzy decides to twist both bolts with his tail. The robotic chicken falls apart and the dino-bones are safe, thanks to Wubbzy's tail. Wubbzy finds out that having a "kooky" tail isn't so bad after all. He heads back to the playground and shows the children there many different actions he can perform using his tail. They are amazed and want to play kickety-kickball with him. Transcript See:'' A Tale of Tails/Transcript'' Quotes Kooky Kid: Your tail is kooky. Wubbzy: Oh, this? It's just a normal, everyday tree branch. Widget: Oh, no problemo, little buddy. I can fix anything. *Gets splat in the face with eggs* Anything except robot chickens. Walden: Is it a math problem? Wubbzy: No. Walden: Is it a science problem? Wubbzy: No. Walden: How about geophysical psychology in relation to global economics? Wubbzy: Uh.. I don't think so. Widget: It's the red one, Wubbster! Oh! Wait a minute. Uh, maybe it's the blue one. No, no no no, no, It was the red one. I think. Running gags Wow Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Robo-Cluck 3000 and Tail-O-Tronic 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The short "Flutterflies" is played. Goofs/Trivia *There are two versions of this episode: **Version 1 - Wubbzy's voice is a bit lower. **Version 2 - Wubbzy's voice is much higher-pitched, sounding how he did in the rest of the episodes. *Version 1 is the actual episode, while Version 2 is on Wubbzy's Big Movie. *The characters' voices are a bit lower than in other episodes. *Being the first episode, it introduces the running gags used throughout the show: "Wow!", "Kooky!", "That's not supposed to happen.", and Walden's wacky words (e.g. "Great rings of Saturn!") *In the first scene, the Kooky Kid's voice is different. But when he passes by Wubbzy, he is shown with the voice he usually has. *If Wubbzy was that concerned about his tail, why didn't he just try to tie it up or cover it with an accessory? *On the coloring book for this episode/video, it shows Daizy and Wubbzy flying on a hot air balloon. However, Daizy didn't appear in any episodes from this video because she wasn't introduced yet, at that time. *This is the first episode in production order. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of tails dvd Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy